Special One
by MisukiAii
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna & Kotarō Hayama have dated before in middle school but ended their relationship when she left for the States. But what if she returns & they suddenly wan't to makeup but keep thier relationship hidden.WARNING:LIME,Overprotective Kuroko,Not according to Kanon. ANOTHER ONESHOT. OC x Kotaro Hayama


**Special One.**

**Kotarō Hayama x OC**

**Rated T**

**WARNINGS: OCCness, Incest, LIME, Overprotective Kuroko, Sister Complex, Not according to Kanon, Horrible grammar & definitions of basketball e.e~ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR GoM etc. All rights belong to their rightful owners. **

**Note: I might and or Might not continue this w.e MCAS/Mid-terms are coming up and if I pass them I get a prize from Mama :D~. _ . Childish I know buhh dun judge - ~ - . Read the prequel if you want to get more of an Understanding. I thank the 300 readers, 10 followers and 1 review on my prequel! I know it might not be much but this will help improve my self-esteem in writing ^_^ Please keep on supporting me. *Bows* **

**Because of the 300+ reads I look like a retarded bunny doing the happy dances. _ . *Sigh* Anyways on with it to the story! **

**Chapter 01 – Tetsuna POV**

"Ne, Ne Sei-Kun where are we going?" I asked nudging him in his side while _'accidently'_ groping his ass. _' . _ . Nice ass '_

"Suna," he venomously started "Will you finally stop groping my ass?" He questioned crinkling up is forehead in frustration.

I pout and wrapped my arms around Akashi's neck from behind. "Na-de so doeeee~ **(A/N: Meaning Whyy? _ . )**"

He sighed heavily. "Cause its wrong, and look people are already staring." Sei-Kun said pointing/glaring at the people around us.

I giggled and grabbed him by the wrist. "Sei-Kun Lets goo!~ Basketball court naoo!~" running off in to the sport's area.

While running I spotted a lot of girls giving me hateful glares. _' I wonder whyy~ _Reaching the basketball court I released my grasped on Sei and ran up to the basketball hoop. My mouth made a 'O' shape. What amazing skills these basketball players have. I giggled getting the attention of everyone in the room. My blushed furiously and hid myself behind the nearest person I can grab.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shy can I please hid behind you?" I asked shyly looking up at the person I grabbed, then blushed more furiously. He has strawberry blonde hair, tall & slim, nice ass . _ . but has a lean body. I kind of floating into my world of perverted ideas but snapped out of it when a familiar voiced called me. "Suna?"

I silently gasped and I unclung myself from the person I grabbed. Holding my head down I murmured. "Hayama." Of course from this odd action everyone in the gym went quiet even the screaming fan girls at the door went silent but at the same time sending some hateful glares. I sighed and grabbed his wrist dragging him to the locker rooms. When we were finally in the locker room I pushed him against the lockers making a loud sound causing the room to vibrate.

"Haya, Why are you here at Rakuzan?" I questioned.

He gently put his hands in my shoulders to calm me down. "Akashi and I are childhood friends so I wanted to go to school with him like I did in middle school. How was it in the states Kuro?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him into his dark eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him down, I whispered into his ear "I Really missed you Kotarō." Then nibbling on his ear until I heard a moan I smirked. That smirked didn't lasted long. I was pushed back from the lockers to the benches beside the lockers. His knee slightly touching me down there and 2 hands beside my head. I swear I saw him smirked - _ - . He started trailing soft kisses on my jawline then slowly down to my neck and soon later down to my cleavage. Things were getting hot and heavy until footsteps sounded in the hallway. We froze._ 'Shit' _is what we both thought; I quickly buttoned my shirt while he threw on his jersey jacket and sat next to me ,nodding. On cue we started acting as if nothing happened. The door opened.

Action~ is what we both thought.

I gasped. "You stole that?! & still have it~" I pouted while standing up and pointing my index finger at him.

"So what if I had it! I saw it in the first place!" he hollered back.

I crinkled my face and swiftly grabbed my stuff as if everything in this locker room didn't happen. I turned to face the door as everyone in the team made a pathway for me as I walked out.

**Kotarō Hayama POV**

I sighed as she walked out and started packing up my stuff. _'Jeez, she's back & more beautiful.'_

I was in a daze until I heard another member of the team say. "Anoo, why is there a bra under the bench?" I snapped out of my daze to meet the stares of everyone while the member was holding the C-cupped bra up by its ends like it was a dead skunk. I froze and raced through my head to find an excuse but only to whip my head to Akashi's direction. Akashi sighed and walked over to the member who was holding the bra.

"It's my sister's she must've put it in there as a joke & it probably fell out." Akashi lied coolly. Everyone nodded and resumed back to what they were doing. Sei walked up to me, "Please tell me you didn't go any farther than taking off her bra and kissing right? You don't want to see her brother if he finds out that you almost took her virginity, He wouldn't approve." He said in a low-tone so that only I can hear him.

"No I didn't go any farther." I replied.

Okay, Okay I guess why you're wondering why I almost did it with Tetsuna. Welll~ She's kind of my Ex-Girlfriend. We broke up when she left for the states and now that she's back I want to be with her but I have to get the approval of dating her from her brother. I heard from Akashi that he is overly protective of her after a issue back in middle school.

**Kuroko Tetsuna POV**

Wahh~ I can't believe that I almost did it with him~ groaning in frustration I started rolling on the floor thinking of a way to talk to him without making things weird.

The door opened reveling Onii-Chan. I gasped and ran towards him. "ONII-CHANNN!" I yelled tackling on him like a wild bear.

"Onii-Chann~ I want to goo to school" I whined while anime tears streamed down my face. He smiled softy and patted my head. "I'll get your school forms ready tomorrow."

**Anyways . _ . Is this any good? Special one is a simi Smut/Romance story based around Suna & Haya. I know Haya isn't listed on KNB's Fanfic list but I'll write a fanfic about him cause I can . _ . You mad broo? C: Anyways enjoy reading & supporting my stories ^ - ^ ~ **

**Uploaded – Feb . 8 . 13**

**Word Count - 1195**

**Aoi Misuki is Out **


End file.
